Lady of the Vampires
by Lil witch
Summary: two wolrds one person
1. Default Chapter

Once on colony 7 vampires and human joined forces to defeat the king of Saturn. The queen if the vampires Taquila was his only match she fought her way through one of his best armies. But he caught her one night while she was leading captured gundum pilots to safety she fought and fought to ensure their escape .Weak and beaten the vampire queen was at his mercy. Cortez was proud of his catch and took advantage of her demise and raped her. But Taquila would have her revenge. 

He locked her in a cell but her wits were sharp as ever she tricked the guard in to bringing her water as he approached she grabbed him and sank her fangs into his neck sucking his blood She was going to kill Cortez for what he had done to her and the people on the colony .As she ran swiftly through his castle killing guard after guard she finally reached his room Sneaking in she snatched his prized weapon the glaive and took his head off as he slept. Now it was all over and she clamed her prize the glaive of Saturn . 

**************************************************************************** 

AFTER. 

Taquila give birth to a day walker half vampire and half human. Princess of two blood lines that of the vampires and also of Saturn. Taquila lived only long enough to name her daughter Hotaru keeper of the glaive and the heir to her throne. As the child grew she lived and breathed the life of a normal vampire but she knew of her gift to walk amongst the light of day. Hotaru had the power of both her parents but now it was time for her to live the life of her father the life of day . On her 15th birthday the princess bid good bye to her people of the dark and walked into the light. 


	2. Hotaru meets the boys

This was Hotaru's first day walking among humans. The elders had found a place for her to stay with 5 gundum pilots who where away on a mission but would be back before school started she was told to explore and enjoy her life there .She never needed blood but a part of her enjoyed the taste and smell of it. She stayed in the mansion for two whole week but her curiosity got to her she wanted to see and fell the sun . 

She got dressed grabbed her purse and went into town the light dancing on the street captivated her she saw things she never thought existed she was as unknown to this world as malls and pizza parlors where unknown to her. She took advantage of this wonderful experience she bought lots of clothes ,shoes, jewelry and ate things she never thought she would like for the first time she felt fully human. Shopping now became a fun thing for her money or time was never an issue. But shopping every day would soon come to an end because school stared in a week . Hotaru got comfortable living by her self but that all changed one night when the pilots returned she was in her room listen to her new Linkin park C.D. when the loud bang of the door echoed through the house. Grabbing her glaive Hotaru killed the music and did what she did best prepared to kick some serious ass .As she made her way down the stairs she saw figures shuttling around the living room Hotaru listened to a voice saying "I thought someone was going to be here.'' She let out a quiet breath and slowly flipped on the light. "Its about time" quite voice said Hi nice to meet you Hotaru said as she placed the glaive over her shoulder. "Its a weak woman nothing to worry about" the chines man said "Look mister I could have killed all of you she said as she walked into the light then guns where pointed at her from all around the room. Who're you the cold eyed guy asked as he examined Hotaru's arm whole shirt with the words (hit me) on it and her shorts. "I am Hotaru the other person who is living here she"said smiling exposing her fangs "Holy S***" she's a vampire "I am a day walker which means I am half human and if any of you try to shoot me I will cut someone's hand off cause its not nice to judge people cause they or different so who are you ?" "I am Heero perfect solider" "Duo God of death" "Trawa circus perfromer" "Quatra" "Wei Fay" .Hotaru looked at them blankly sctarched her back with the glaive and said sense most of you tried to make me fell tiny its my turn."As I said before my name is Hotaru this in my hand is the glaive of Saturn and the tattoo on my arm tells you I am of the colony 7 vampire royal blood line and in this blood line I am Queen."OHH and I for got to tell the got of death I am also Queen of death cause my dad was Cortez king of Saturn. 

Now if you would excuse me its past my bed time. 

Can the GW boys live in thw same house of this powerfull day walker or will the face her wrath 


	3. Sneaking and Syping

Thanks LeaD for the advice I will be taking it a slow things down a bit. 

Sneaking and Spying 

It was about 3 in the morning when Hotaru went to sleep she stayed awake listening to the pilots talk about her .She thought they would be nice and understanding she did not ask to be like this it was far beyond her control but hay she could leave when and if she wanted. 

The pilots were freaked .She was a vampire queen but her mother did ever thing possible to protect the pilots that went before them should not they protect her daughter and make her fell welcome. But two pilots where not too pleased with her presence Duo was mad at her for making him look like a total jackass and Wei Fay hated all types of women . Heero was not to keen on strangers but she was told she could stay so why should he judge her Dr.J would not have let her if he was uncertain. The others had no problem once she did not suck their blood as they slept. 

At about 8 Hotaru woke up. She scanned all along the corridor to see if it was empty after no one walked by she snatched her towel off the rack and ran to the bath room .After a quick shower she again scanned the corridor and ran back to her room .She quickly got dressed to go out shopping for her uniforms and other stuff for school .Grabbing her bag Hotaru tipped toed to the stairs closing her door softly behind her as she got closer to the bottom of the stairs she heard laughing which caused her to stop and peep over the stair case the laughter was not coming from the living room but the kitchen she exhaled slowly now how not to been seen was on her mind she stood on the wooden railing, blancing her self carefully she slid down and did a flip in mid air which made her land perfectly on the door mat .That went well she said to her self as she slipped out the door and out the large gates. 

Back at the breakfast table Duo questioned "where is that Hotaru girl?" She probably slipped out early this morning cause you guys where completely rude to her Heero said flatly. "Well then lets check her room." Duo added "its five of us if she is still here and she catches us we could always talk our selves out of it." I am a bit curious Quatra put in me too said Wei Fay. So lets go .Fine Duo but if she catches us its all you guys Trawa and I are out Heero said. As they approached her room Duo pushed the door open to expose a white room with dark purple curtains and bed dressings . "She likes purple" Trawa said . And look at her closet it was full with either black purple or jeans clothes "and she leaves her under clothes about." Quatra said as he turned beet red starring at the purple thong in front of him. "OHH MY GOD" Wei Fay yelled as he stared into a small fridge which was used as a night stand. What? Heero questioned as he was taking a look into the blood filled fridge she's part vampire what do u expect baka. This is what's interesting Duo said as all the boys joind him at a glass case on the wass which housed the glaive of Saturn.Duo opened the case "dont touch that Duo" Trawa said " Its only a wapon what could happen? 

What could happen to the God of Death will he be hut or will he controll the power f the glaive. 


End file.
